Wrecking Ball
"Wrecking Ball" '''is a song by American singer Miley Cyrus. The single was the third and final single from Cyrus her debut album ''Bangerz (2018). ''It was written by Miley Cyrus herself and was produced by Mike Will Made-It and Miley Cyrus serving as executive producer. Wrecking Ball peaked at #3 on the Billboard Hot 100 and reached the top spot in Australia, Germany, and the United Kingdom. It went on to spend three weeks at number one in the United Kingdom. The song also reached top-three in France and Brazil. Background and release After succesful singles Drive & We Can't Stop, Miley Cyrus took to Twitter to announce that Wrecking Ball is the third and final single from the "Bangerz era". The song focuses on a broken relationship based on the real relationship she had with Liam Hemsworth. Wrecking Ball received a lot of acclaim in order of the lyrics and the heartbreak emotion you can hear in Cyrus' voice in the audio and live performances. The music video for the song caused a lot of headlines and controversy. Miley Cyrus can be seen swinging naked on a wrecking ball, breaking walls and licking a sledgehammer. When the video was released, social media blew up with opinions on the video and some of them weren't the nicest. Below the song infobox, you can see a picture that Miley Cyrus posted with no caption at all to her socials (Twitter, Instagram). In the picture, Miley Cyrus explains the music video in a short way and tells people not to judge when they don't know the whole story, in the photo there are also some words on how the relationship with Liam Hemsworth was. Promotion and sales The song was heavily promoted worldwide. With appearances on The Ellen Show, The Tonight Show starring Jimmy Fallon and more and award show performances such as the American Music Awards, Billboard Music Awards & more, the song got a lot of attention. Due to this promotion, the song reached it's peak of #3 on the Billboard Hot 100 and went on to become a chart topping single in several countries and becoming at least a top 3 hit worldwide. The song went on to sell over 10,000,000+ copies in the United States, giving the song a certified diamond status by the RIAA. The song sold over 15,100,000+ copies worldwide including 2,000,000+ copies in the United Kingdom. The song received a total of 594M+ streams on Spotify and 870M+ views on VEVO for the music video. Credits and personnel '''Recording * Recorded at UMG Studios (Recording studio for artists signed to a label under the name of UMG), Los Angeles, California. * Mastered at UMG Studios (Recording studio for artists signed to a label under the name of UMG), Los Angeles, California. Personnel * Miley Cyrus - vocals, lyrics and executive producer * Mike Will Made-It - producer * Dave Kutch - mastering * John Hanes, Sven Heidinga, Clint Gibbs - engineering Charts Certifications Award nominations and wins Year-ends Lists / Year-end Charts Awards and nominations Release history